Secundaria
by Roockless Pretty
Summary: Hola mi nombre es Roockless Pretty Rock y les contare una historia: Era el primer día de clases para ella, su segundo año de secundaria lo que no sabia era que cierto chico se ojos rojos se había fijado en seguida en ella, el único problema era que el ya tenia novia y su novia nunca lo dejarla ir. Vasado en echos reales.


_25 de mayo del 2013_

_6:50 P.M_

* * *

**Secundaria.**

**Capitulo 1: primer año de secundaria.**

Bien antes de comenzar con la historia principal me gustaría relatar les lo que sucedió un año antes.

Mi nombre completo es Roockless Pretty Roock, no es un usual nombre lo sé. Soy alta morena (aunque la gente suele verme blanca) pelo negro a veces lacio a veces ondulado hasta la cintura y ojos cafés chocolate.

Mi primer amiga en conocer de la secundaria fue Clare Jojo (Raro apellido), morenita, bajita pelo largo negro dos años mayor que yo como mi hermano Jack Spdc Pretty. Ella tenía muchos hermanos por lo cual quedaba al cuidado de su hermano Erick Jojo. La verdad ese no era su verdadero nombre ella me contó que se lo cambio y el verdadero nombre de su hermano era Mojo Jojo.

Después se nos unieron otras tres. Una llamada Lusy fer cabello largo de hermosos risos castaños, blanca chaparrita.

Las otras dos hermanas; ellas habían nacido trillizos dos mujeres y un hombre. Y sus hermanos menores también lo eran igualmente dos mujeres y un hombre solo que ellos si se parecían. La mayor era Candy Ace alta, blanca ojos y cabello castaños claros y cabello lisio. Él que seguía era Jessy Ace a quien yo llamaba ponny él era moreno cabello rizado, ojos negros y con ante ojos. Y la menor Hanna Ace blanca, ojos y cabello castaño oscuro y cabello chino con aire infantil. Ellos eran familiares de Ace quien por supuesto solo usaba su apellido. Ace era un delincuente muy famoso junto con su banda la banda gangrena.

Después se nos unieron tres más.

Una prieta chaparrita, pelo y ojos negros se llamaba Merry. La siguiente alta, pelo corto negro, ojos grandes verdes y piel blanca lucia algo ruda llamada Bellota. La otra rubia, blanca, ojos azules grandes, traía dos coletas y se veía inocente su nombre era Burbuja.

En la clase nos sentaron al azar en las filas y yo quede en el tercer asiento de la fila de en medio. Me sentía algo sola mis amigas no estaban cerca. Al día siguiente falte y no recuerdo porque. Cuando regrese a la escuela no sabía que iba a comenzar una historia y yo la vería en primera fila.

Llegue a mi asiento y me extrañe al ver ahí una mochila―lo siento esa mochila es mía― escuche una voz detrás de mí. Era una chica pelirroja de pelo chino pecosa y ojos negros. Yo no le respondí―es que no alcanzo a ver desde mi lugar, ¿podrías cambiar asiento con migo?―me pregunto.

―Claro―le respondí simplemente.

Ella me mostró mi nuevo asiento que era en la misma fila solo que en el asiento de mero atrás. Miré a los lados y no había nadie suspiré. Después de un momento llegó un chico pelirrojo con ojos rojos y su gorra del mismo color. No le puse mucha atención. Pero por alguna extraña razón lo observe a partir de ahí.

En frente de él se sentaba una chica llamada Sam luego me entere de que fueron novios por dos días.

Después de eso hubo algunos conflictos. Hanna y Candy ya no se juntaban con nosotras debido a que Lusy quien se sentaba atrás la molestaba. Se juntaron con otras dos chicas Pat y Adry.

Pat era pequeña delgada traía el pelo como niño y era negro (en los últimos años de secundaria se lo dejó crecer) blanca y con ante ojos. Ella se enamoro de mi compañero pelirrojo llamado Brick, y se acerco demasiado a él llegando a ser su mejor amiga. Pero el solo la quería como eso su mejor amiga y le rompió el corazón. Aun siguen siendo buenos amigos y ella es la persona a la cual él le contaría un secreto teniendo la certeza de que nunca lo contará.

Adry, era alta pelo y ojos castaños claros, blanca y cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda. Ella cantaba hermosísimo. También había estado con Brick desde preescolar y eran buenos amigos. Ella luego se hiso la mejor amiga de Sam.

Pero final mente Hanna se reconsilio con Lusy y se volviero a juntar con nosotras (además de que Pat se volvió muy posesiva con Adry)

Lusy se volvió la mejor amiga de Clare por lo cual me puse algo celosa y en una combersacion con Burbuja y Bellota les dije que ellas eran mis mejores amigas y a partir de allí los tres años de secundaria lo fueron.

Lusy me empezó a maltratar mucho me golpeaba pero no enfrente de Bellota porque osino le hubiera dado un buen golpe. Una vez me llevo arrastrando desde el baño hasta el final del pasillo del pelo. En ese entonces era una niña inocente, indefensa y muy paciente pero ya casi terminando el año me arte y me palié con ella en el baño. Fue algo muy gracioso las dos quedamos agarradas del pelo diciendo: ¡suéltame!

A partir de ahí ya no me volvió a molestar nunca más, y también yo comencé a comportarme agresiva. Les contaría mas aventuras mías pero esta historia no se trata de mí.

Se me olvido mencionar que la escuela era una escuela católica y el director era el padre Al Calde y la directora la madre Bellum.

En el mes de octubre, ya se acercaba el cumpleaños de Clere y su fiesta iba a ser de disfraces. Pero ese día frió de octubre en donde el sol escondía detrás de esas gélidas nubes derramando sobre la tierra pequeñas piscas de nieve blanca… mi madre aun no llegaba, ella siempre había llegado tarde por mi desde que tengo memoria. Ya me había acostumbrado.

— ¿Aun no llegan por ti?— volteé a ver quién me había preguntado eso, vi a una chica castaña de pelo lisio ojos grandes negros y pelo algo largo.

—No—respondí— ¿y por ti?— pregunte lo obvio.

—No— respondió. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que ella lo rompió— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Roockless, ¿Y tú?

―Robin―Me sonrió.

Nos quedamos platicando desde ese entonces y cada vez que nuestros padres llegaban tarde vivíamos aventuras ella y yo junto con sus otros amigos Simons (es niña) bajita piel morena cabello largo y El un afeminado niño. Ella estaba en el grupo A y yo en el B. el A era el mas desastroso y el B el más ordenado.

Después de un mes llegue y me senté en mi banca como todos los días. Todas la bancas estaban forradas con hule y algún papel decorativo la mía tenia ponys (fue el mejor papel que pude encontrar en la papelería) la de Brick solo era su banca negra forrad con hule transparente y su nombre escrito en la banca. Ese día su banca tenía algo escrito en ella pero no me fije cuando él llego lo leyó.

―Robin y Brick―leyó las letras escritas con corrector blanco― ¿Quién es ella?―pregunto mientras borraba las letras escritas en la banca.

―Es una chica que va en el grupo A― dijo uno de sus amigos.

Todos desconocíamos quien fue el que escribió aquellas letras en su banca, pero días después en otro día frió y lluvioso le vi caminando todo el receso con ella. Días más tarde se hicieron novios. Y él recibía cartas de ella muy coloridas.

El último día de clases del primer año de secundaria el profesor de tutoría nos puso a escribir una carta a las personas a quien casi no les habíamos hablado en el año. Yo pensé en Brick que, pesar de haber estado medio año sentado junto a mi nunca le había dirigido la palabra más que para pedir le un lápiz o algo.

No recuerdo lo que decía mi carta pero la de él decía:

* * *

_Para: Roockless_

_De: Brick Him 25/06/10"_

_Hi,_

_Pues la verdad no se qué escribir…_

_Casi no te conozco y pues eres muy callada y algo que siempre me ha sorprendido es que siempre, haces las cosas en el momento en que deberías, nunca hablas antes o después, siempre es en el momento indicado, no eres muy "social" pero tienes las amigas más leales y generosas, das sien esperar y siempre piensas antes de actuar._

_PD: perdón por mi letra._

_PD: siempre quise poner la posdata de la posdata en una carta_

_FELICIDADES._

_¿Te gusta el chicle?, Oh y que tengas buenas vacaciones._

* * *

Esa carta la guardé junto con las otras que me dieron ese día que fueron bastantes (Brick tenía razón al decir que no era muy social) y las de primaria. Los siguientes dos años comenzaría lo bueno…

* * *

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo un fic basado en echos de la vida real. Le paso a una amiga y esa amiga sera Bombón y pues yo estuve con ella mientras le pasaba todo eso. Dude si ponerme como Roockles o como alguna de las chicas pero final mente decidi por Roockles este caitulo fue lo que me paso el primer año de secundaria.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la proxima! **

_"Roockles Pretty"_


End file.
